Ngidam-able
by KouNote
Summary: Ten mendadak mual, Yuta tertawa kegirangan. [Yuta x Ten] [YuTen] [NCT]


**Ngidam-able**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **X**

 **Ten**

 **[YuTen]**

 **Story (c) CielNote (2017** )

 **Shounen-Ai, bahasa non-baku, typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuta, aku ga enak perut." Adu Ten di malam hari. Yuta yang sedang duduk di sofa, bergelut dengan remot tv beserta tayangannya hanya bisa merengut.

"Itu salah kamu gak makan bener-bener, _yang_." Ujarnya tanpa melihat Ten sama sekali.

"Yutaaa!!"

Ten merengek sebal, menghentakkan kaki mendekati Yuta.

"Apa sayang?"

"Au ah."

Pemuda asal Thailand itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, memilih untuk menjauh dari Yuta. Ten enggan duduk di samping pacarnya.

"Aduh kok dingin ya." Keluh Yuta seraya mengusap lengannya sendiri. Sejenak ia abaikan remot beserta tayangan tv. Ia menoleh pada Ten yang setia berdiri tak jauh darinya, masih memasang wajah keki.

"Sayang, dingin~"

Ten mencebik.

"Hangatin aku, _dong~_ "

Ten memutar bola mata.

"Nge- _hentai_ yuk _yang_."

 _Buk!_

Ten melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Yuta dan mendarat dengan baik di wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Bakar aja ya, Yut. _Hentai_ palamu peyang."

Yuta memasang muka sedih, "Ih gitu. Sekarang kan musim dingin, _yang_."

Ten memelototi Yuta dengan sadis.

"Ya siapa bilang musim panas, Yut?"

Yuta hanya bisa cengengesan. Ia sedikit mengubah jarak duduknya dengan Ten yang sedang berdiri. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Ten hingga pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Padahal suasana kayak gini mendukung buat ahay." Yuta masih mengajak Ten buat begituan. Namun hanya helaan nafas yang ia terima.

"Gak, Yut. Aku males. Lagi ga fit."

"Mau aku peluk?" Tawar Yuta seraya merentangkan tangannya.

"Gak. Nanti aku yang repot kalau kamu sange."

 _Astaghfirullah_.

"Sayang mah begitu ih. Aku kan tadinya _just want to comfort u, babe._ "

Ten mendelik, "Sok inggris kek bule Chicago aja kau."

Tapi kemudian ia melunak juga. "Yaudah deh, aku peluk."

"Duduk dipangkuan aku ya, Ten. Hadap-hadapan hehe."

Ten mengangguk, bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memilih duduk di paha Yuta dan menghadap pria asal Osaka itu.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Ten memeluk Yuta. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali.

"Perutku daritadi rasanya ga enak." Ten menaruh dagunya di bahu Yuta.

"Iya. Salah kamu gamau makan bener-bener. Padahal udah ku paksa berkali-kali."

Ten mengembungkan pipinya, merajuk imut.

"Tapi Yuta, ngeliat makanan rasanya ga mood banget. Mual liatnya."

Yuta terdiam sejenak karena kaget mendengar pengakuan Ten.

Speechless.

" _Y-yang_ , kamu hamil?"

Ten memandang Yuta kemudian menyentil dahinya lumayan keras.

"Apasih?! Gila aja!" Seru Ten dengan rona merah diwajah cantiknya.

"Lagipula kita kan... Ga pernah sampai begituan, Yut..." Lirihnya seraya meremas sweater abu yang Yuta kenakan.

Yuta terkekeh,menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Yakin?" Goda Yuta.

"Iya, cuma ciuman sama cupangan doang kan. Au ah." Lagi-lagi Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Mengundang Yuta untuk mengecupnya mesra.

"Iya juga sih, _yang_. Yuta- _sama_ belum bercocoque tanam di ladang yang namanya Ten." Ujarnya ringan mengundang pukulan telak di kepalanya.

Yuta mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yutaaa..." Ten memasang ekspresi yang selalu bikin Yuta khilaf.

"Apa?"

"Pengen es krim." Pintanya menggemaskan.

Yuta menggeleng keras, "Gak. Perutmu masih sakit, kan?"

"Tapi Yutaaa~~ pengeeen~"

Yuta tetap teguh pendirian. "Nggak. Aku gak mau kamu sakit."

Ten hanya bisa memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Minta disodok.

"Lagian, yang, kamu kenapa sih kek orang ngidam gini?" Tanya Yuta keheranan.

"Ya biarin. Lagian seneng kan kalau aku ngidam, hamil beneran?" Mata Ten berbinar jenaka.

Yuta tersenyum manis. "Mau berapa anak sih, _yang_?"

"Satu aja yang cantik kayak Chitta. Ehehehe."

"Yang ganteng aja kayak aku~"

Ten menggeleng, "Nggak! Yang cantik kayak aku!"

Jari Yuta menyeka poni yang menghalangi mata Ten.

"Yaudah kalau begitu, dua anak lebih baik."

Ten menyentak tangan Yuta yang bertengger di dahinya,marah.

"Sembarangan! Hamil sama melahirkan ga gampang, Yut."

Yuta cengengesan,menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia kemudian mengusap pipi Ten yang putih dan mulus bak porselen. Cantik. Apalagi saat ada sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi.

Yuta mengecup bibir Ten tanpa nafsu. Ia mengecup dengan cinta yang membuncah bahagia.

"Apapun untukmu,sayangku. Cintaku untukmu."

Ten tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit.

"Ku terima. Cintaku juga untukmu."

Dan mereka menikmati malam yang dingin dengan cinta yang hangat.

 _ **.End.**_

Cuma cerita singkat tentang YuTen. Mendadak nge-otp in padahal sukanya YuWin. Tapi karena saya rp jadi Yuta dan couple saya itu Ten. Kisah kami lumayan menggelitik jadi tak ada salahnya ku buat jadi ff. XD

Don't forget to comment!


End file.
